goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight/TV episode
Scarecrow Walks at Midnight is an episode of the Goosebumps TV series. The episodes aired on Fox during the Fox Kids block on November 9, 1996 as the fourteenth episode of Season 2. It was directed by Randy Bradshaw. Cast * Heather Bertram as Jodie * John E. Campbell as Mark * Bob Clout as Grandpa Kurt * Louise Nicol as Grandma Miriam * Michael Copeman as Stanley * Kris Lemche as Sticks (credited as Chris Lemche) Blurb Jodie loves visiting her grandparents' farm, listening to Grandpa Kurt's spooky stories and devouring Grandma Miriam's chocolate chip pancakes. But she and her brother Mark haven't been to the farm in a year, and it appears to have changed. The cornfields are sparse, their grandparents look terrible, and the single scarecrow has been replaced by 12 towering, evil-looking ones that seem to have a life of their own. . . . Differences from the Book *"The" is omitted from the title, so its simply titled just Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. *Mark takes his scarecrow disguise mask off before Jodi asks him to do so along with the other scarecrows in the book. *In the book, Jodie and Mark ride horses. In the episode, they ride bicycles. *In the book, the scarecrows are killed when Sticks burns them to ashes. In the episode, Mark activates the thresher, which shreds the scarecrows. *Grandma Miriam's reason to not make chocolate chip pancakes is because she forgot to buy chocolate chips, not because they're fattening like in the book. *In the book, Stanley, out of anger, proceeds to bring the scarecrows to life after Sticks reveals Stanley's secret to Jodie. In the episode, this was actually an accident, as he was trying to make sure all scarecrows stayed asleep. *In the book, the grandparents are aware of the scarecrows being alive, but pretend they don't move in order for Stanley to keep his spell working. In the episode they do the same thing, but in the first night Mark and Jodie arrive, Grandma Miriam makes sure the windows and doors are locked, before Grandpa Kurt tells her that they're all locked and it's just the wind that makes the scarecrows look like they're moving, before scarecrows proceed to bang on the windows, and try to open the locked door. *The scene where the scarecrows mimic Mark and pull their heads off is omitted. *In the episode, the scarecrows appear to have the ability to talk, and noises belonging to them can be heard during the fight. *The ending is different. The book ends with Stanley accidentally bringing a stuffed bear statue to life. In the TV version, it's the thresher that heads for their house. Also, in the TV episode, when Stanley reads the new chant, everyone is present unlike the book, where only Jodie heard the chant. *In the episode, Stanley doesn't make many jokes, unlike in the book. Other Media Home releases Trivia *Kris Lemche, the actor who played Sticks, has acted in the film ''Final Destination 3'' and ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation''. *Michael Copeman, the actor who played Stanley, has acted in [[wikipedia:en:|''Are You Afraid of the Dark?]] and [[wikipedia:en:The Fly (1986 film)|''The Fly]]. Gallery Characters Jodie(TSWAM)TV.png|Jodie Mark(TSWAM)TV.png|Mark GrandpaKurtAndGrandmaMiriamTV.png|Grandpa Kurt and Grandma Miriam Stanley.png|Stanley SticksTV.png|Sticks Scenes File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 1.jpg File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 2.jpg File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.48 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.51.08 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.54.12 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 2.55.57 pm.png File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 3.jpg File:Hqdefault-2.jpg File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 4.jpg File:228781.jpg File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.10.09 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.12.27 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.15.44 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.16.11 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.00 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.47 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.23.45 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.20.59 pm.png File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 5.jpg File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 6.jpg File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.06 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.24.32 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.09 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.27.44 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.29.20 pm.png File:Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 3.33.10 pm.png File:Scarecrowwalksatmidnight 7.jpg Stanley.png|Stanley Scarecrow Walks at Midnight DVD The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight DVD was released on March 31, 2009. The DVD featured the following episodes: * "Scarecrow Walks at Midnight" * "Don't Go to Sleep!" * "Calling All Creeps!" Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes